Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's and the eponymous character of Five Night's at Freddy's. He is an animatronic bear whom wanders around the halls of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza at night, along with the other animatronics at the Pizzeria, until 6 AM. He forcefully stuffs any human he encounters after-hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, as do the other animatronics, resulting in said person's death. This is due to an engineering fault that causes the animatronics to think that anything moving after-hours is an endoskeleton that left it's suit. Appearance Freddy is an endoskeleton wearing a costume that gives him the appearance of a brown bear. Onstage, he wears a black top hat and bow tie, while holding a microphone in his right paw. His ears are articulated and are thus able to move back and forth. Unlike the other animatronics, the only features of Freddy that can be seen on the cameras are his endoskeleton eyes and some of his poorly-illuminated body parts and accessories. He has human handprints on his face, though they are very difficult to spot. His irises are normally of a light blue color, but he is commonly seen with his endoskeleton eyes on-camera. Appearances in Fan Games *Five Nights at Freddy's CDS *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *Five Nights At Freddy's 3 (Ziegs) *Five Nights At Freddy's + (tentative name) *Five Nights At Freddy's: The Early Days *Five Nights At Freddy's: Eternally Haunted *Five Nights At SS Tronic *Freddy's Amazing Circus *Five Nights at Freddy's: The War * Five Generations at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's DX Behavior Throughout the series, Freddy is often one of the last animatronics to activate throughout the week. In the first Five Night's at Freddy's, Freddy tended to stay within the shadows of each room as he sneakily made his way to The Office. To slow Freddy down, the player would have to keep an eye on the cameras. In Five Night's at Freddy's 2, Freddy acted much similar to other animatronics as opposed to the first installment. Freddy would make his way to The Office, not hiding in the shadows and could be fazed away with the mask. In the third installment, Freddy's phantom version will appear walking by the window to the office, and will jumpscare the player if they continue looking directly at him. Trivia *Freddy can be seen holding his microphone when on the Show Stage and in both the Dining Area and East Hall, barely. This makes him the only animatronic to hold his stage item when not presently on-stage. * Freddy is the only animatronic to feature two different jumpscares in the first game: one for when the player dies during regular gameplay, and another for when the power goes out. *If Freddy attacks the player after they put the monitor down, the light/door buttons disappear a split second before he fills up the screen. *Apart from looking into the camera occasionally on the Show Stage, Freddy only has one position in each camera feed. He is the only animatronic to do this, perhaps in reference to him being the most aggressive and dangerous of them all. *Clicking Freddy's nose on the "Celebrate!" poster will cause it to squeak. *In Freddy's Distorted Poster, he is shown tearing his own head off. One of his hands is in the same positions as the handprints on his chin. **If it's true that the bodies of the children from The Missing Children Incident were stuffed into the animatronics, then it is possible that the handprints are not from someone pushing away Freddy (as often speculated), but instead from someone removing the suit's head in order to fit a body inside. This is supported by one of the Death Minigames in the second game, "Give Gifts, Give Life", in which a dead child is stuffed inside of Freddy. *Some sort of Freddy is speculated to be in the new teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is the only game with Freddy not an animatronic. However he appears as a hallucination. Gallery Freddy Always Open.png|Freddy Fazbear from the original game Toy Freddy.png|Toy Freddy from the second installment Freddy MK8.jpg|Fan-artwork of Freddy Fazbear in Mario Kart 8 by SmashingRenders GoldFreddy.png|Golden Freddy from the first Five Nights at Freddy's FinalChapterFNAF.jpg|A teaser for Five Night's at Freddy's four featuring Freddy Fazbear Phantom_Freddy.png|Phantom Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 IPZCNma.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Animatronics Category:Ghosts Category:Five Nights at Freddy's (series) Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games